The Ball
by NatasJa92
Summary: Harry had a new friend, so does Draco. Set at Hogwarts.. Harry/Draco & Asami/Akihito.. Written for a friends birthday w


Title: The Ball  
Fandom: Harry Potter & Viewfinder  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito & Draco/Harry  
Rating: G  
Warning: angst, fluff  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
Summary: Harry had a new friend, so does Draco.  
Note: This is for my dear friend Natalia, **fire_by_fire** . Because today is her birthday and I wanted to give her something. Only I couldn't come up with anything so fast I thought off writing something for her. Also this is the first time that I write a crossover, so I hope it turned out okay.

Harry had been so happy when the summer vacation was over. Then he could finally go back to Hogwarts and see his friends. His vacation had been even worse then the last ones. So he couldn't wait to be back. The only good thing that had happened was that he had found a new friend, Akihito.

He had been doing something for his aunt in the front garden when a man raced past him and knocked him to the ground. The boy had apologized to him. They had started to talk about all kinds of things. Also they had found out that they went to the same school. But unlike Harry Akihito hadn't been to Hogwarts yet. This would be his first year. They discovered that they would be in the same class.

That was one more reason that he was looking forward to going to Hogwarts again. Also there was one more reason but that one he kept close to his heart. It wasn't like anyone would accept it if he would tell anyone.

A couple of days later he was at Hogwarts again. He was glad that Akihito and his friends were getting along. Almost everywhere they went, they went with the four of them. It also seemed that Akihito had become used to his new school life.

They were walking to their class a couple of days later when they came across some other students of the same year. He looked up to see who they were. Harry's eyes widened when he saw who it was. It was the Slytherin. And the boy wasn't alone. It seemed like Malfoy also had made some new friends over the summer. Malfoy was accompanied by a man with hair as black as the night and golden eyes. Behind this boy were standing two other boys.

When he took a better look at those two boys he came to the conclusion that they were probably bodyguards or something like that. Akihito was fidgeting beside him. He looked at the boy and saw that he was looking uncomfortable. He frowned and looked back to the four boys standing before them. Then he noticed that the golden eyes were watching Akihito closely.

He grabbed Akihito's arm and dragged him away from the boys. He looked back over his shoulder to see a smirking Malfoy watching him. Also he wasn't the only one smirking at them. He turned back to look were there were heading. After walking past a corner he stopped. Akihito bumped into his back. The boy was looking confused at him.

''Who were they?'' Akihito asked after awhile. Harry sighed before answering. ''The one with the blond hair was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin. I don't know who the other three were. I think they are also new here, just like you.''

Then Harry remembered something. It was very unusual that there were four new students in his year. This was something that didn't happen. So that meant that something was going on. And it seemed that the boy with the golden eyes had some interest in Akihito.

''So then I am not the only new student here?'' Akihito asked after some time. Harry only nodded. ''Isn't that weird? Also if they are with that Malfoy, then that means that they are also Slytherin.''

Harry nodded again at what Akihito just said. He sighed, it seemed like this year would be different then usual. Well, not that his life was anything but normal. He would just go along with it. Also Akihito and he should stay away from those Slytherins. He didn't want to get involved with Malfoy.

They started for their classroom again. This time they didn't have a run in with the four other boys. Class started quietly and nothing interesting happened. Malfoy and the other three guys were sitting on the other side of the class. He had the feeling that they were being watched the whole time. But he decided to ignore them and have fun with his friends.

That night at dinner he noticed that Akihito was uncomfortable again. He waited to say something to the boy when Ron was occupied with Hermione. ''What's wrong, Akihito?'' He whispered so that only his new friend could hear him. Akihito looked over to him and mentioned with his head over to the table were the Slytherin's were sitting. Harry turned his head to look and was met with two gray eyes, which were looking intently at him. Before the other boy could notice his blush he looked back to Akihito. The boy noticed his blush and grinned.

He started to speak but before he could start the other boy had pulled him to his feet and they were on their way to their common room. Akihito was still holding his hand when they entered their shared bedroom. Akihito took a seat on his own bed while still looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

''What?'' Harry asked when the other boy wouldn't say anything. The grin on Akihito's face became even larger. ''You like him, don't you?''

''What? Who? I don't like anyone.'' He quickly answered. Too quickly. ''Don't play dumb, Harry. I can see it clearly.'' The boy said while he smiled softly at him.

Harry sat down on his own bed, across from the other boy. He sighed; he really hadn't thought that someone would find out that he had a crush on the blond haired Slytherin. He had planned to keep it a secret so that he wouldn't have to face the rejection. He wasn't really good with rejections so he just wanted to avoid them. ''I'm sorry that I found out about your crush, Harry.'' He suddenly heard Akihito apologize.

He looked up at his friends and smiled. It seemed he was quite obvious about that the liked Malfoy. Only Akihito was the first one to notice, not even Hermione had noticed it. And that was really something. ''Don't worry about it. I just want no one to know about it.'' He softly said. Akihito looked relieved and nodded, he was glad that he hadn't said anything stupid to damage their friendship.

''So or how long have you had a crush on him?'' Harry closed his eyes and started Akihito telling him how he had turned down Malfoy's hand the first day they had met. Akihito had laughed at it, because to him it seemed so childish. But when he heard that Harry really regretted it he understood what his friend meant.

When Harry was done with his story it was quiet for some time. ''So you really don't think that he has the same feelings?'' Akihito broke the silence. ''No, you know how he behaves towards me. He hates me, I'm sure of it.'' Harry spoke with a certain voice.

Akihito only hummed at him. Then Harry remembered something and he smirked. Now it was Akihito's turn to confess. ''What about you? Have you found someone who you like?'' The other boy's eyes widened before he blushed and shook his head.

''Don't lie to me, Akihito. I know you too have a crush.'' He was having fun to see his friend struggle. ''No, I don't.'' Akihito said with a small voice, still blushing.

''Lair, I don't believe you. Also why are you blushing if you don't like someone.'' Harry continued. He knew he was right, now the other boy just had to confess like he did.

He raised an eyebrow at the boy, waiting for an answer. Eventually he got it. ''Maybe I like someone. But it's the same as you.'' Harry frowned at this, how could it be the same as him? Just as he wanted to ask about it Ron and the rest of the guys came in, laughing loudly.

Ron looked at both at them with a confused look. ''So here you are. We were already thinking that something had happened.'' Harry just shrugged at his friend. This wasn't something that Ron needed to know.

He walked over to Akihito who was still seated on his own bed and yanked him up. ''We need to talk some more. Don't think I am done with you.'' He whispered and started for the door. ''Where are we going?'' Akihito asked but he wasn't answered.

Harry knew exactly were they could talk. It was one of his favorite spots. As they were walking through the halls they came across a couple of Slytherins. He started to walk a bit faster. He didn't want to have a run in with the four boys they would be passing soon. Out the corner of his eyes he saw that Akihito started to walk faster too. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was thinking that way.

But before they were past the group their path was blocked by two of them. He looked up and came eye to eye with grey eyes. He shivered, this wasn't good. He didn't want to deal with Malfoy right now. Before he could say anything to the boy in front of him, Akihito stepped in front of him.

''Get out of our way, Malfoy. I'm warning you.'' Akihito threatened but it didn't work. Still Akihito stood his ground. When suddenly a low, heavenly voice spoke. ''And why do you think that we will let you go?'' He looked up at the voice. This was the first time that he had heard the voice of the new student with golden eyes from up close. They were in trouble.

He could see that the voice had a lot of influence on his friend. So he decided that if Akihito would stand up for him then he would do the same for him. ''And who are you if I may ask?''

The golden eyes switched to him for a second before setting his eyes back on Akihito. ''I am Ryuichi Asami.'' The same low voice answered. ''Well, nice meeting you but we are in kind of a hurry.'' He said while grabbing Akihito's hand. He noticed that both Malfoy and Asami locked eyes after they saw that they were holding hands.

Harry quickly pulled Akihito with him and started for the door. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He was still holding Akihito's hand when they arrived at his favorite spot. They had almost run to the place so they were out of breath.

''It's beautiful.'' He heard Akihito whisper after some time. He smiled, it indeed was beautiful. They were standing under a huge tree that stood right next to the huge lake. And it provided a good view of the school, the fields, the lake and the forest. Also it wasn't a place where a lot of students came. Here he could think and be alone when he wanted to.

''I know.'' He softly whispered while sitting down. ''Also thanks for standing up for me against Malfoy.'' He added. Akihito came to sit next to him. ''You're welcome. Thank you too. I really didn't know what to do.''

Harry laughed, ''it seems that we are in the same boat.'' Akihito laughed too. Yeah it really seemed that way. They fell in a comfortable silence while looking out over the lake and the moon.

Then Harry remembered the reason they were here in the first place. ''So want to share with me who you fancy? '' He eventually asked.

Akihito pulled his knees up to rest his chin on them. ''I guess so, but I think I don't have to tell you that after what just happened.'' Harry nodded, yeah it was obvious from the reaction Akihito had to Asami in the hallway.

''So what are you going to do about it?'' He asked after awhile. The other boy shrugged. ''The same as you.'' Akihito chuckled after answering, giving him a meaningful look.

''That's not much then. You really don't want to tell him?'' He asked again. He was sure it would work out good if Akihito confessed. But it seemed the boy himself wasn't too sure of that.

''Don't ask me to do something that you haven't done in the last three years, Harry. That's not fair. So don't even start about it.'' Akihito shot back at him. Harry knew it wasn't fair to ask, but he couldn't stop himself.

''So you also don't want to ask him to the ball next week?'' Harry tried again. Akihito turned his head to look at him from under his bangs.

''What do you mean, ball? I didn't know that there was a ball.'' The boy quickly said. Harry chuckled at the reaction of his friend.

''Yeah, every year Hogwarts holds a ball to celebrate our 'freedom' or something like that. Well, every year there is a theme. This year the theme is 'reversed'. This means that the girls have to ask the boys to the ball.'' Harry finished explaining.

''If the theme is reversed how would I be able to ask Asami or you Malfoy? Ever thought about that?'' Akihito said while turning to look at the lake again.

Harry laughed, yeah that was something he hadn't thought about. They stayed out at the lake for a while longer before they headed back to their room. They were glad that they didn't meet anyone on their way back. When they arrived at their room, they quickly changed into their nightclothes before going to sleep.

The next couple of days everybody was getting ready for the ball at the end of the week. Harry and Akihito tried to stay out of it as much as they could. There were a lot of girls who tried to ask them to the ball, but every time they rejected them. By the end of the week they were so sick of all the girl that they decided that maybe it would be better not to go at all.

When they told Ron and Hermione about their decision they were a little bit furious and disappointed. The ball was something no one wanted to miss. Everyone would be there. But that didn't matter to Harry and Akihito. Even through Hermione and Ron tried everything to convince them to come, they stood by their decision.

So when they day came of the ball they helped to get their friends ready. Even at the last moments before the ball began Ron tried to convince them, while Hermione had already given up. She knew something was wrong so she stopped with pressuring them. Although she wasn't done with them.

When everyone was gone they both sat down on the couch in the now empty common room. They were both deep in thought when they suddenly heard someone come through the door. They both looked up to see Neville running upstairs. They looked at each other while frowning. A couple of seconds later Neville came back down running towards the door again.

Akihito laughed, ''It seemed like he had forgotten something.'' Harry nodded while looking into the fireplace before them. ''So what are we going to do tonight?'' Akihito broke the silence again.

''We will think of something.'' Harry shrugged while answering. He looked back at his friend and saw that the boy was deep in thought. ''What are you thinking about? Or better who are you thinking about?'' When he said that, Akihito blushed. It was obvious who the boy was thinking about.

''Shut up, I was just wondering if he would go to the ball. Aren't you wondering if Malfoy is going too?'' Akihito asked his friend.

''Yeah, but it's not like we could stop them from going, can we? Also I have heard that they have had as much girls asking them to the ball as we did. So who knows?'' Harry answered his friend.

The whole week had been chaos. Asami and Malfoy were both boys that were popular among the girls in the whole school. But they weren't the only ones. Akihito and Harry were popular too. And when all four of the boys continued to reject girls people were betting on with whom they would go to the ball. In the end, people would find out that Akihito and Harry both wouldn't be there at all. But the two Gryffindors didn't know that Asami and Malfoy too wouldn't be going. Well, they would be going but alone.

And hour had passed and it seemed to Harry that Akihito was getting quite bored. He was always amazed at how fast the boy could be bored. It seemed that Akihito always needed to do something. Then Harry came up with something that might keep them both from getting bored.

''I have an idea.'' He only said to the boy sitting next to him before disappearing to their bedroom. A moment later he came down with some clothes in his arms. He laid them down on another couch and waited until Akihito came to stand next to him.

''And what kind of idea do you have, if I may ask?'' A confused Akihito asked, looking from the clothes to his friend and back. Harry laughed and explained it to the boy. ''Well, I thought since we are already bored and we have nothing to do. We can go downstairs to the ball and see what is going on. I mean it's not like we want to go or something like that. It's just our last resort before going to bed.''

Akihito narrowed his eyes at him. ''Yeah, right. I'm beginning to think that you want to see if Malfoy is there too.'' Harry blushed at this. His friend was right but it wouldn't matter, right?

''Maybe, but I am sure you want to have a look too, don't you?'' He quickly answered. This time Akihito was the one to blush but the boy nodded anyway. ''Then let's get these suits on.'' Harry decided.

Thirty minutes later they were all dressed up and ready to go. ''You still sure you want to do this?'' Akihito asked again. The boy was nervous and kept asking his friend the same question the past couple of minutes.

Harry sighed, it seemed like Akihito needed some convincing. He nodded while grabbing Akihito's arm and dragging him out of the common room. ''For the millionth time, yes, I am sure of this. And so are you. It's not like anything will happen. And when we are bored then we go back. Okay?'' He asked the boy at last. He looked back and saw that Akihito nodded. ''Good. Now let's go.''

A moment later they were standing in the entrance of the great hall. The whole room had been turned upside down. There was a stage on the other side of the room where normally the teachers were seated. On the stage a DJ was standing behind a table. The ceiling was as dark as the night and there were small stars beside a full moon. The moon provided the right kind of light for the whole room.

Akihito sighed at the sight before him, it was beautiful. He had been surprised at all kind of things that had happened when he had first arrived here. But it seemed like there would be more surprises. ''Come on, Akihito. Let's find Ron and Hermione. Otherwise they will be mad when we tell them that we were here without them knowing.'' He said in the boy's ear.

They started for the dance floor, looking around to see if they could spot their friends. In the end they found them all the way on the other side of the room. The second Hermione saw them they were pulled into a big hug. She was happy that they had decided to come after all, only without a date.

It seemed that Ron was happy to see them too. He and Hermione had been dancing the whole time and he was getting tired of it. So the three boys moved to the side of the room to stand against the wall while Hermione went back to dancing again.

''She was driving me nuts, seriously. I thought that I would never get out of there alive. Thanks for rescuing me.'' He said to his friends with a relieved expression. Akihito and Harry laughed at their friend. Maybe it was good that they had come to the ball after all.

''Look at who we have there.'' Ron suddenly said after awhile. Both Akihito and Harry turned to look in the way Ron had pointed his hand at. Their eyes widened when they saw who Ron had meant. At the other side of the room by the entrance of the great hall were standing Asami, Malfoy and the two other guys who were always following Asami.

It seemed like Akihito and Harry weren't the only ones without a date. Harry cursed; maybe it wasn't a good idea to come after all. ''Shit, I can't believe they are here too.'' Akihito said under his breath. He nodded at Akihito. Now what were they supposed to do, because it seemed that the four Slytherins were making their way over to them.

He could feel Akihito fidgeting nervously beside him. Just like Akihito he too wasn't ready to face his crush. They had made sure to avoid the two boys as good as they could. But they still needed to go to their shared classed. At those times they made sure to stay together with their other friends.

''Harry, let's go.'' Akihito said from beside him. He looked up to see that the four boys were almost standing before them. Akihito tucked on his arm to drag him away. He shook his head at the boy, it wouldn't matter. Even if they got away Asami and Malfoy would come after them. So maybe it was better to deal with it first before they went back.

''Just stay here. The sooner we have dealt with them the sooner we can get the hell out of here.'' He said in Akihito's ear, otherwise the boy wouldn't have heard him over the loud music. Akihito's eyes widened when he looked at him and blushed when he saw that Asami was standing before them.

''What do you want, Malfoy?'' It was Ron this time. Like always Ron wasn't happy to see Malfoy. Also he had come to hate Asami just as much. Even through Malfoy and Asami had heard Ron they ignored him.

Asami and Malfoy were standing each before their own boy. Harry sighed, this wasn't going well. He noticed out the corner of his eyes that Akihito refused to back down from the golden eyed boy. But he knew Akihito wouldn't be able to do that for long. Over the past week he had come to know Akihito even better. Certainly because they shared a similar crush. But unlike Harry Akihito would blush easily, betraying his emotions. It was always easy to see how Akihito felt. Every emotion was presented on his face. He knew Akihito hated that. That's why the boy wouldn't look up to Asami at all.

''Answer the question, Malfoy. Why are you here?'' Harry asked this time. If they would be standing here then there would at least be a reason for it. Malfoy smirked at him before leaning closer to him.

''That is a good question, Potter.'' Harry shivered when he felt the warm breath on his face. When he looked beside him he could see that Akihito wasn't doing any better then him.

''Care to dance with me, Akihito?'' Asami asked the boy before him. Akihito was clearly confused at the question from the other boy. He looked up to see two golden eyes watching him, waiting for his answer. In the end he nodded once.

''The same goes for you, Harry.'' Malfoy suddenly said to Harry. He was just as surprised as his friend had been.

''So now we are on the first name bases, Malfoy?'' He asked instead of answering the boy. Malfoy smirked at him.

''Just say yes, Harry. Let's just get this over with. I know you want to.'' Malfoy said again. Harry looked at Akihito who was also looking at him, blushing. His friend gave a slight nod and smiled. He rolled his eyes and nodded at the boy who was standing before him.

They were both led to the dance floor by Asami and Malfoy. In the middle of the dance floor Akihito was embraced by the larger boy. The arms around his waist secured him against a broad chest. At first he was very embarrassed but after a while he started to relax and gave in. He rested his hand on Asami's shoulders while looking down.

He heard a chuckle coming from the boy and looked up what was so funny. ''Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you Akihito.'' Asami said while looking at him. Akihito only blushed at the boy. He softly muttered 'bastard' under his breath. But it seemed like it didn't get unnoticed when he heard another chuckle.

''What..'' But before he could finish his sentence, soft lips were against his own. He gasped, eyes closing. A moment later he was looking into golden eyes. Asami leaned closer again. ''From now on, call me Ryuichi. Akihito, you're mine.'' The boy softly whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver from the low, seductive voice and the promise.

The arms around him tightened some more and this time he fully gave in. It was a lost fight he would be fighting anyway. So he rested his head on the boy's shoulder while smiling slightly. At the same time he could see that Harry wasn't any better off then him.

Just like Ryuichi had his arms around Akihito's waist, Draco had his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was just as flustered as his friend.

''Enjoying it, Harry?'' Draco whispered next to his ear. He blushed and looked down while nodding. He could hear a soft chuckle next to his ear. He sighed, how had it come to this? He was dancing with his crush from three years. This was something he thought that would never happen. But it seemed that he wasn't the only one who had been looking forward to this.

Draco, as he would call him from now on, had also had a crush for some time. First he had thought that the boy had lied but he was soon silenced when Draco had kissed him fully on his lips. After that he had just enjoyed being in Draco's arms.

The next day, he awoke feeling tired. He looked over to the bed next to him to see that his friend was already awake. He sat up and looked at Akihito, who was now also looking at him. They had both huge grins on their face.

''It was a good thing I had that idea, wasn't it?'' He asked after awhile. Akihito laughed, ''Yeah, one of the best ideas you have had.'' His eyes widened at what his friend had said and threw a pillow at him. They kept throwing pillows at each other until they were interrupter by Hermione. She was watching them with a small smile.

''So I guess everything worked out between you four?'' She asked the boys while they were catching their breath. They both blushed and nodded.

''That's good. Now get dressed it's time for breakfast.'' And with that she was gone. They sighed and eventually got dressed. They walked out of the room into the common room where they found Hermione and Ron. And the last one wasn't looking that happy.

Akihito bumped against his shoulder. ''I think we have some explaining to do.'' He softly whispered. They walked over to their friends and Ron looked up at them.

''Ron, we are sorry.'' Harry started. Ron only shook his head and stood up. ''Don't be sorry, both of you. Hermione explained everything to me. I just have to get used to it. That's all. Now let's go, I'm hungry.'' He said while walking over to the door.

The four of them made their way to the great hall and just when they wanted to enter, Ryuichi and Draco caught up to them. Ron greeted them before quickly walking over to the Gryffindor table.

Akihito was greeted by Ryuichi with a kiss and the larger boy led him to the Gryffindor table with a possessive arm around the boy's waist. The same thing happened to Harry. So when the new couples entered the great hall and walked to the Gryffindor table, everybody was more then surprised. Also a lot were jealous that the hottest boys of their school were together. Although others found it sweet and endearing to watch how they interacted with each other.

Also Draco and Ryuichi made sure that everybody knew who Harry and Akihito belonged to. Last night had been amazing for Harry and Akihito. When Harry was seated next to Draco and Akihito across from them, next to Ryuichi, it was obvious to everyone that there was no way that anybody would come in between the boys.

The End


End file.
